


L'exil des lions 1

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Free Cities of Essos (A Song of Ice and Fire), King Stannis Baratheon, POV Tyrion Lannister, Stannis Baratheon Wins the Battle of the Blackwater, Tommen Baratheon Lives, Volantis (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après la victoire de Stannis Baratheon sur les forces des lions, retranchées dans Port-Réal, Tyrion Lannister et son neveu Tommen sont exilés sur Essos, de l'autre côté du Détroit, là où ils ne représenteront plus un danger pour le nouveau roi.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Podrick Payne
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269
Kudos: 1





	L'exil des lions 1

**L'exil des lions 1**

Après la prise de Port-Réal par l'armée de Stannis Baratheon, Tyrion Lannister et son neveu Tommen avaient été condamnés à l’exil sur Essos, là où ils ne seraient plus une menace pour le règne du cerf embrasé. Podrick Payne, l'écuyer du nain, était resté à leur côtés par loyauté et par amitié. La grande sœur de Tommen, la jeune Myrcella, était à Dorne sous la protection du prince Doran Martell et était fiancée à son fils Trystan, ce qui la mettait hors de portée du roi Stannis. Ce dernier n’avait pas voulu s’attirer de problèmes avec la principauté dornienne, qui n’était pour l’instant pas encore entrée en guerre, et qui avait donc encore toute son armée de disponible. 

Tyrion les avait installé dans la ville de Volantis, la plus éloignée de Westeros des neufs cités libres, ainsi que l’une des plus grandes et des plus riches. Bordant la mer d’été et établie de chaque côtés du plus grand des bras de la Rhoyne, ainsi que de plusieurs autres de moindre importance, elle était immense comparée à Port-Réal. 

\- C’est ici que nous allons vivre, oncle Tyrion ?

\- Oui, c’est ici. 

La nain avait puisé dans les réserves du Roc, déjà bien diminuées par la guerre contre les Stark et les frères Baratheon, et en avait retiré suffisamment d’argent pour leur acheter une petite propriété sur la rive occidentale de la ville. C’était bien loin du luxe du donjon rouge, mais ils allaient devoir s’en contenter pour l’instant, c’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient s’offrir dans la ville esclavagiste. 

\- C’est spartiate, murmura son jeune neveu en entrant à sa suite 

\- Oui, mais nous devrons nous en contenter. 

Ensuite, Tyrion fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux, c’est à dire découvrir chacun des petits secrets des gens influents de cette ville. La savoir, c’était le pouvoir, selon Lord Baelish, et c’était bien l’une des rares choses sur lesquels l’homme avait raison. Et ce pouvoir, il en avait besoin pour assurer leur sécurité à tout les trois. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Stannis Baratheon, l’honneur n’existait pas chez les cerfs, le roi Robert le lui avait mainte et mainte fois démontré. 

C’était ainsi qu’il était devenu intime avec un grand nombre de prostituées, ainsi qu’avec leurs tenancières. Comme à Port-Réal, c’étaient elles qui connaissaient tout les petits secrets de tout “l’Ancien sang”, les familles issues de l’ancienne noblesse de Valyria. C’était toujours eux qui dirigeaient la ville, malgré les élections annuelles à la triarchie, car il n’y avait qu’eux qui avaient le droit d’y voter.

\- Cette cité est restée inchangée depuis plusieurs siècles Pod. Les noms changent, mais le pouvoir reste toujours entre les même mains. 

\- Toutes ces informations, à quoi vont-elles vous servir, Lord Tyrion ? 

\- Je ne suis plus un Lord, je ne l’ai même jamais été, rappelle-t-en. Mon père ne m’aurait jamais laissé le Roc, il aurait forcé Jaime à quitter la garde royale, d’une manière comme une autre, afin qu’il en hérite à sa mort. Moi, je n’étais que le meurtrier de la femme qu’il aimait, un nain … un bâtard, simplement de son sang. 

\- Pardonnez-moi, Tyrion. 

\- Ce n’est rien, lui dit le lion en se resservant une coupe de vin, nous avons échappé à la mort … nous devrions déjà en être heureux, je suppose. 

Les prochaines élections approchaient à grand pas, avec un peu de chance il devrait être capable de les influencer d’une manière ou d’une autre pour qu’elles tournent à leur avantage. L’avantage de la paralysie dans laquelle était prise la triarchie volantaine, c’était que les complots politiques et les assassinats étaient extrêmement rares. 

Durant l’après-midi, alors que Pod et Tommen étaient partis acheter à manger sur le quartier des docks, il reçu dans leur habitation l’un des actuels triarques, Doniphos Paenymion, de la faction des éléphants. C’est à dire un membre d’une riche famille de marchands. 

\- Un lion de Castral Roc à Volantis, voilà qui est pour le moins … curieux.

\- Je suis un lion, pas un tigre, rassurez-vous. 

Il lui servit un verre de vin, venu de Dorne. Pas le meilleur qui soit, il ne valait pas les grands crus estampillés du blason Redwyne, mais il était tout de même fort en goût.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre qu’il lui tendait, je vois que vous avez un plateau de cyvosse.

\- Vous voulez faire une partie ? proposa-t-il

\- Je ne suis pas très doué, en réalité.

\- Et bien … je vous apprendrais quelques secrets, que tout bon joueur se doit de connaître. 


End file.
